Classified Marauders' Information
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Lily knows that the Marauders are planning something, but when she tries to find out what it is all they shall tell her is "Classified Marauders' Information." ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** This might come as a shock, but J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter genre, not me.

**Classified Marauders' Information**

I awoke at my home in Godric's Hollow, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to greet my husband of two months. "Good Morning, James."

"Hi, Flower," he answered cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, I noticed.

"What are you working on?" I inquired, indicating the piece of parchment in his hand. I was aware that it must be mischievous to put him in such a chipper mood.

"Classified Marauders Information," replied James casually.

I gave him a pout. "Cannot I know also?" I requested.

"Nope," he replied simply.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you're not a Marauder," stated James easily.

I rolled my eyes. James could be incredibly aggravating. I snatched the paper from his hand and found that I could not read it. It was written in the Marauding Code!

"Well, read it," James provocatively urged.

I tossed the paper back at him. "You are terrible," I told him matter-of-factly.

"You are gorgeous," he responded in the same tone, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sighed, "You are hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love," corrected James and he leaned closer until his lips met mine.

I returned the kiss with passion. Then abruptly pulled away just to tantalize him.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned in annoyance.

"Karma," I answered and Apparated out of the house laughing.

I reappeared at Peter's flat. I rang the doorbell and his mother opened the door in a tartan, lavender bathrobe a moment later. (Yes, Peter still lived with his mother.)

"Hello, Mrs. Pettigrew. Is Peter here?" I asked. I had gone to visit Peter because he was the simplest of the Marauders to crack, and I was very curious to know what James and his mates were plotting.

"He already left," she informed.

"Do you know where he went?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Mrs. Pettigrew, stifling a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" I inquired, hoping that I had not done a thing so rude.

"Yes, however, I am glad you did. I need to be getting up earlier," stated she. "Anyway, I shall tell Petey-kins that you stopped by." She shut the door.

_Peter has been gone frequently these past few months,_ I thought vaguely and then I Apparated to Remus' cottage in the forest with a _pop._ I elected to attempt to get an answer from him next since he was not as intrigued by mischief making as the others were.

Remus was reading poetry in the soft grass.

He smiled at me when I arrived. "Good day, Lils. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what you Marauders are up to," I responded. I admit I was rather blunt.

"I am sorry, but that is Classified Marauders Information," apologized Remus.

I let out of a breath of frustration and plopped onto the ground beside him.

"How did you discern that we were plotting something, anyway?" he courteously inquired.

"Because I'm brilliant," I replied arrogantly, doing a flawlessly accurate imitation of my husband.

Remus chuckled, "Indeed, you are."

"Thank you," I answered. "Wait, you're just saying that aren't you?"

"Yes...Hey, perhaps you are brilliant," quipped Remus good-naturedly.

I laughed.

"Should I get you some tea?" Remus offered.

I shook my head. "I need to interrogate Sirius."

"Okay, see you later," said Remus pleasantly.

I waved and _popped_ to Sirius' flat. I rapped impatiently on the door.

"Hiya, Tiger-Lily," greeted Sirius. He did not seem the least bit surprised to see me.

"James called you," I instinctively accused.

Sirius grinned innocently and let me inside. "So what brings you here? It's a tad far to travel to borrow a cup of sugar. Wouldn't you agree?" he questioned.

"Don't beat around the bush, Sirius. You are aware that I am here to figure out what you lot intend to do," I told him. I was becoming irritable as a result of my numerous failed attempts to discover the plot.

"I know not what you mean," stated Sirius, still feigning innocence.

I was in no mood for his games. "I'm serious," I warned.

"No, I'm Sirius," he corrected me.

"Do you have the slightest clue how old that joke is?" I asked, though even as I said it I could not resist a giggle. Then I got back on topic. "Please, tell me what is going on."

"As much as I would like to, I need to shower and go to a Marauder Meeting," answered Sirius.

"May I come?" I asked eagerly.

"To the shower?"

"NO! To the Marauder Meeting," I clarified.

"We discuss Classified Marauders Information at the meetings; therefore you cannot attend," he replied, smiling.

I sighed, "Fine." I could admit defeat I just did not enjoy doing it. I Apparated home and found the house empty, yet the parchment James had been working on earlier lay de-coded on the kitchen table. It read:

**My Beautiful Flower, **

**I know that you must have done everything within your power to learn what our plan was, and I dare say that you were unsuccessful, but if you want to know then I suggest you come to Rowena's Park at 7:30 **

**Love Always, **

**James**

He was so arrogant! _He clearly expects me to be there this evening. If I do not go perhaps he shall receive a taste of his own medicine,_ I decided. As 7:30 drew nearer, however, my curiosity grew and I Apparated to Rowena's Park.

The moment I _popped_ up there was a shout of "Happy Birthday Lily!" The park was decorated with streamers between the trees, there was a radio floating in midair blasting my most cherished songs, and all of my wizarding friends were there.

"My birthday is not for three months!" I exclaimed.

"That's what makes it a surprise," reasoned James, striding toward me along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Besides, it had to be tonight because something special is going to occur."

Before I could question what that "special" thing was one of my girl mates commented, "Oh Lily, those are such adourable shoes. I want a pair."

I was about to thank her when Sirius offered, "Why would you want that when you could have me?"

She walked away, disturbed, and the rest of us rolled our eyes in unison.

"You are an ignouramus," Remus pointed out to Sirius in a polite manner.

"Thanks, and you're an ignou_remus_." teased Sirius. We all laughed at that; it was quite amusing.

Next, everyone danced and ate birthday cake, which I must confess was delicious, until Peter finally announced, "It is time!"

Abruptly, everybody sat down on the grass and gazed at the night sky.

"Did I miss something?" I inquired to James.

"You shall if you do not look up," responded my husband. He took my face in his hands and tilted it skyward. A shower of comets streaked through the air and I gasped in awe at the beauty of it. "Make a wish," whispered James.

I was perfectly content, thus I had nothing to wish for, but apparently James did. "Do you want to know what I wished for?" he said in my ear. "I wished that my karma would be over."

I laughed, "Well...since the mysterious event you were designing was for me I suppose you can be forgiven." Then we kissed under the sky of shooting stars.

_Minerva's Note: _This was just one shot that I thought everyone would like. Please review to tell me if you in fact did like it or not.


End file.
